Prophecies of the Pyramids
by The SkyWolves
Summary: An unnerving article and frightening news cause Y+YY to reflect upon war. A tribute.


Dedicated to all who have or will have lost their lives defending peace, liberty, and security.   
I don't own this article, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
"What are you reading, Aibou?" Yami asked his young love, who was sprawled out on his bed, intently devouring a book   
by the moonrays streaming through the skylight.  
"The Millennium Book of Prophecy, by John Hogue."  
Yami's eyes shot open. "Wha-?"  
Yugi chuckled lightly. "Nothing to do with the Items! That's just its title!"  
"I knew that," the ex-Pharaoh insisted nervously.  
"You know, it has a lot of nonsense, but one thing really caught my eye. Yami, I think you should read it."  
Yami tentatively recieved the book, sitting beside his lighter half and letting his gaze fall upon the heading of the  
page.  
  
"Prophecies of the Pyramids  
  
In Egypt there stands a prophecy in stone. The Great Pyramid of Giza, built between 2500 and 3000 B.C., is more than a   
megalomaniac's mausoleum. It is a measurement of time spanning the entire Adamic Age, from Adam and Eve's exile from the   
Garden of Eden during the era of Genesis six thousand years ago to the present.  
  
Esoteric archaeologists posit that the ascending passageway leading deep inside the great stone edifice to the King's Chamber   
in not only the tunnel to a pharaoh's tomb but also a symbolic time line as well, pinpointing important dates in human   
history. It is generally believed by esoterics that each "pyramid inch" (approximately one standard inch) running along the   
ascending passageway's design signifies an important milestone in Adamic history.  
  
We observe the first significant date after escaping the blinding light of the Egyptian sun and stumbling down a dark and   
stuffy corridor. Soon we meet the cramped beginning of the ascending passageway to the King's Chamber. Our walk upward   
through time begins with pyramid inch 1,486, which is said to correspond to the year Moses led the tribes of Israel out of   
Egypt and Pharaoh's charioteers took a bath in the Red Sea (1486 B.C.).  
  
We crawl for a seemingly interminable period up through this ancient stone version of an air conditioning duct, at last   
emerging in the spacious stairway called the Grand Gallery. The entrance to this awesome flight of steps corresponds to the   
year A.D. 33, which witnessed the crucifixion of one of the many Jewish claimants to the title of Messiah, provoking the   
birth of Christianity.  
  
After a long ascent, we haul ourselves over a giant stone step marking 1844, the year Christian Millerites mistakenly   
believed the world would end. In fact, 1844 did see the violent end of the Mormon prophet Joseph Smith, who was arrested and   
jailed "for his own protection" and then murdered by his orthodox Christian jailers "for their protection."  
  
We leave the Grand Gallery behind and begin the final, latter-day leg of our journey. We shuffle on flat ground through a   
tight access way and past an antechamber, finally arriving at the King's Chamber itself.  
  
Architectural esoterics say this last plateau beyond the ascending passageway represents the final scene of the Adamic Age   
when all the accumulated learning and "bad karma" sown in the past will be reaped. From the great step onward, each pyramid   
inch represents a month rather than a year, as time and historical events take on a new density and begin a final   
acceleration toward the end, not unlike the candle that flames most brightly just before it burns itself out.  
  
First we crawl through the short passage into the antechamber that marks the beginning and end of our slaughterhouse   
century's First World War: August 1914 to November 1918. Next we gingerly duck through another entry way signifying the year   
1936, when a shift in the Earth's magnetic core was due - one that would trigger a catastrophic slide of the Earth's crust by   
1998, according to American prophet Edgar Cayce.  
  
Once through the last passage, we stand inside our final destination: the stark enclosure housing an empty sarcophagus. Even   
the more down-to-the-dig archaeologists theorize it may not ever have been intended for a pharaoh's remains, but was instead   
a symbol of the resurrection of a future Messiah scheduled to appear in the Egyptian priesthood's version of the Second   
Coming.  
  
Most interpreters of pyramid prophecy claim that the final measurement between the entrance of the chamber and the opposing   
wall represents the latter days before the end of the world. It is the time when humankind will either begin a new stage of   
evolution in consciousness or suffer a global suicide.  
  
The entrance of the chamber marks inch 1,953, the time some prophets say that the emergence or re-birth of Osiris, the   
Egyptian Christ, should have occurred. Whether we have yet to recognize a new Christ-Osiris walking among us, only time will   
tell. However, if by giving an inch fate will take a mile's worth of dates, then 1953 also marks the death rattle of the   
Adamic Age.  
  
Measuring the final steps of our journey brings us smack into the opposite wall of the King's Chamber by September of 2001,   
when time, as the Egyptian priest knew it, will stop.  
Taken From: Webster's World Encyclopedia 2001. Published by Webster Publishing, 2000. Copyright Webster Publishing, and/or   
contributors."  
  
As the spirit finished, he swallowed. "Se-september, 2001? Oh, Ra!" His crimson eyes were wide, and he fought to hold   
back tears. As it had everyone, the events of 9/11 had badly shaken him, even though he and his friends had been "fortunate"   
to not have lost anyone personally. Trembling, Yami returned the book.  
"Freaky, huh?" Yugi's voice was low and anxious. Yami nodded.  
"To think, that-"  
"YUGI! COME HERE!"  
The youth blazed out of his door. "What's wrong, Grandpa?" he hollered.  
CNN was on. The President was on. Issuing his ultimatum to Saddam Hussein, and effectively declaring war. Yami   
groaned. He agreed with Bush (and most of the rest of the world) that "Insane" had to be removed, but he wished that it   
didn't have to be war. Forty-eight hours. Two days for Saddam and Sons to leave Iraq. Yami knew that it would never happen.  
The dictator would leave Iraq dead or in bonds, never willingly. The ancient spirit felt his ectoplasmic entrails churning,   
and he knew that, had he any need for lunch, he would have lost it.  
  
March nineteenth, 2003. One year, six months, and eight days after the definitive catastrophe. Bush's deadline: 8:00  
PM, eastern time. It came, and went, but not without event. War arrived, with the world divided. Yet, unlike the world, Yami   
and Yugi, merged, strolled in the rain. /Aibou, how do you feel?/  
/I don't know. It's just, with Tristan in the Army, and, well, you know-/  
/Yes. It is truly unnerving./  
/Yami, this is the first big war I can remember living in./  
/I know, little one. It is for me, too. Back in Kemet, we didn't have all of these weapons. Magic, yes, but that was  
limited to a few elite. These chemicals, germs, all of it, any moron can use them. That's what scares me./  
They halted, allowing the sprinkles to trickle down their single face, and released a sigh. Yugi was the next to   
mindspeak.  
/You know, that article, it really made me think. What if the builders of the Great Pyramid had been right?/  
Within their joined mind, Yami raised a nonphysical eyebrow. /I don't quite understand./  
/I don't mean that time stopped, but, maybe there WAS real prophetic significance. Perhaps it just meant they   
couldn't see beyond it, like the future was too murky./  
/Or too unpleasant./  
Yugi mentally shook his head in frustration. /Maybe. I don't like to think so./  
/Aibou, there are many things in life that people don't like to think of. Death and war are just two, although they   
are big. Just because something is unpleasant doesn't mean it can be avoided./  
/I know! I'm not saying I can avoid it, I just don't think we should dwell on it! It's just gonna scare us more!/  
Yami inwardly flinched at his love's snapping. But he had to admit, Yugi did have a point.  
/Ai-aibou, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-/  
/Oh, Yami, I'm the one that should apologize. I didn't mean to yell at you, I just-/  
/I know. I don't blame you. This is a rough time for everyone, and we're all bound to feel bad./  
/Thanks. Y-Yami?/  
/Yes?/  
/I-I... I love you. I know I've said it before, but I just, I couldn't live if I wasn't sure you knew. This is really   
scary, and, well, I need everyone to know how I feel. What if something happens?/  
/I understand. I love you too. And you'd better know it!/ Yami joked, trying to lighten the mood a little. It worked.   
Yugi cracked a small, sad smile. /But Yugi, please remember, that no matter what happens, I'm here for you. I've been here,   
and I have no intention of leaving. I assure you, I will do everything I can to keep you, and all of our friends, safe./  
/Yeah. I know. It's just, what about Tristan? He's out in the middle of it!/  
/And that's why he needs our support, more than ever. I don't approve of the fact that this war has to happen, but I  
am fully behind everyone who is in danger because of it. Especially Tristan. They're out there, risking their necks for the   
safety and freedom of others. Reminds me of us, in some ways. All of us. And I'm both scared for Tristan, and proud of him.   
He's out there, doing one of the bravest things possible, because it's something he believes in. And I believe in him./  
/So do I. I just, I hope he makes it okay./  
/Me too, Aibou. Me too./  
  
For all of the people who have given or risked their lives for the love of others.   
Author's note: The Millennium Book of Prophecy was written before 9/11. I read it first soon afterwards, and that   
section immediately stood out. I'm sorry if any beliefs expressed offend anyone (except Saddam. I WANT him to be insulted),  
but I had to get out my feelings. Oh, by the way, I had Tristan be in the Army for the sake of it having a bit more personal  
affect. Also, Kemet is the Ancient Egyptian's word for their own land. The rain came from the fact that I was walking in the   
rain to relieve stress after the attacks began. I hope this touched you as much to read as it did for me to write. Sorry if  
the article wasn't your cup of tea. I hope you at least understood it. If not, review and I may be able to respond to your  
questions. If I can't, I'm sorry. 


End file.
